The Utapri Collection
by choukogirl23
Summary: Basically if you wan't to read these scenarios and laugh or cry, try em out. I might add in some hints for ships in here, so keep a lookout for those /. You can request scenarios as well. XD
1. Can We Just Cut The Intro?

**Can We Just Cut The Intro?**

 _Click squeak...fsssssssckkkkkkkkkkkk...shhhhhiiirirrrrrrrr..._

"Argh! This bastard of a camera is acting up again!" Syo kurusu roared, glaring at the scratchy lines that refused to show his face.  
"Ehh but Syo-kun, our fans need to see us in a few of minutes, we're going to be late." The jumpy red-head, Ittoki Otoya, pouted.  
"Well we can't do shit without this camera." Syo snapped as he was getting more and more impatient with the camcorder.

The rest of the boys lounged around and were starting to get bored and annoyed, especially Tokiya. He sure hates it when plans don't go well. As for the playboy Ren, he kept himself entertained by poking Masato's cheek playfully but in return he was flicked in the forehead. Masato doesn't like being disturbed when he's reading a good book. Cecil lazed around on the couch and tried to take a nap but failed.

"Argh! This is hopeless, we'll never set this up in time." Said the pissed off Syo, as he plopped down next to Otoya.

 _BOOM!_ \- The happy and fluffy Natsuki kicked open the door and seemed to have caught everyone's attention. He was holding a nice brown basket that is probably meant to be used for picnics. Right then and there the rest of the boys knew what was coming at them, oh yes, it was one Natsuki's specialties. His famous piyo-chan cookies, known for appearing really delicious but tastes like Satan has dumped a bucket of tar straight into your mouth.

" _Minna_ , I made a fresh batch to celebrate the start of our STARISH lives together." He sang and he skipped his way towards the petrified boys.  
"GWAAAAH, Natsuki!" The suddenly-energized Syo screamed as he tries to escape from the blond with his demon cookies.  
"They are really _oishii_ Syo-chan, try some." Natsuki sang again, skipping over and successfully popped a mini piyo-chan cookie in Syo's mouth.

The short idol's soul had seemed to have left him. "RIP Syo-kun," Cecil prayed as he looked at syo's life-less body on the ground.  
"Otoya too." Natsuki skipped and popped another cookie into the red-head's mouth. Before he could squeal in terror, he had already fainted and managed smack his hand right on top of the camcorder.

 _fsssssssssssckkkkkkk...msssshkkkk...ding_

"ah, _minna_ the camcorder is working now! Let's record really fast for our fans before it goes out again." Natsuki jumped with joy for the accomplished task, as Ren and Tokiya lifted the bodies of the two innocent souls who had their stomachs poisoned. Ren dragged syo onto the huge sofa and Tokiya carried cute little Otoya in princess style and plopped him on the couch as well.

Natsuki sets the Camcorder in place and skips back to the couch. Ren flicks Syo's forehead to wake him up, Tokiya pushes Otoya's shoulder (not amused with his red-head buddy). Masato sits up really straight to get into the working mood, but feels bad that he has put down his book.

"It's starting, it's starting." Natsuki clapped his hands with joy

 _beep...Beep...BEEP...DING!_

Tokiya looked at his fellow idols and gave the signal that he's speaking first.  
"Ehm, well as you know this is a short interview for us STARISH members, and we would like to welcome you to these small recordings of-"  
"Too formal, too formal." Kotobuki Reiji hopped in, slapping Tokiya's back as hard as he could. The annoyed Tokiya quieted down after his senpai made his entrance.  
"rei-chan, what are you doing here?" Otoya asked, starting to feel a bit better.  
"Shut up Rugrats, the camera is rolling right now." Ranmaru scowled.  
"You must introduce yourselves for the fans, it's simple but you amateurs seem to never get things done right." Ai said as straightforward as possible.

Just then the lights turn off and disco-blue flashing lights are flashing all over the room. "You amateurs for got the most important part, GRAND, IT MUST BE GRAND," The royal senpai slides into the room with his expensive blue scepter. He turns and points at the Camera, "Fangirl, fellow fangirls!"  
"Camus, your taking all the spotlight!" Cecil scolded but was shut up but the royal guard-dog's icy glare.

"It's getting a bit crowded, don't you think Masato," Ren asked his childhood friend.  
"Ma, we can't do anything." The blue one replied.

" _Ohaiyou-pu~~~_ " Sang the adorable idol, Ringo. "You guys seem to be having fun without us." Us as in Hyuga-sensei as well.

"Ringo-sensei too." Otoya whined as he became a bit claustrophobic with everyone in the room.

"Oi! this isn't even a interview anymore, You guys are basically crash-" But before the pissed shorty could say any more, the cookies from before had kicked in it's best ingredients.

Cecil notices his fellow idol's expression and widened his eyes, "Syo, don't do it!"  
The rest of the members in the room finally beam their eyes at Syo and make faces of terror, "DONT DO IT SYO (Kurusu-san or whatever each one calls him)!"

 _BLLLARRRRGGGGGGGG_

 _We apologize for the inconvenience - STARISH_

" _Ano sumimasen,_ I left a book in here." haruka said as she let herself into the room. She notices the cookie juice everywhere and slowly backs away towards the door. You could hear the click and clack of her heels as she ran as far away from that room as possible.

* * *

Welcome to the collection scenarios that could happen to Utapri guys. Most of these are funny but I could also make the sad. I might add in ships in here as well. Basically it's the diary (or recordings cause technically everything is taken in this camcorder Syo vomited on) of the Utapri characters. Feel free to recommend scenario ideas, I'll make it come true. XD


	2. All I Wanted Was My Chili Sauce

**All I Wanted Was My Chili Sauce**

"It's burning with passion! It's flamin' hot! That's right folks, this is the brand new item. DRAGON CHILI SAUCE!" The advertiser yelled at the top of his lungs, hopping around in his red dragon costume. Finally it ended with a swing at the Chinese gong, the sound then shatters the advertisement off the screen and goes to the next ad.

"He sure portrays flaming passion really well," Ren thought to himself as he took the last bite of ravioli. It was smothered with his favorite chili sauce, _Samurai Spice_.  
"Jinguji, you mustn't eat too much chili sauce like that." The blue-haired, room-mate scolded him like an irritated mother as he reached for the remote.  
"heh, worried about me again Hijirikawa?" Ren teased, giving a wink.  
Hijirikawa rolled his eyes, sort of used to Ren's flirting at this point. Before he could backfire Ren, the door was kicked open by none other than the pissed shorty.

"Ren ya bastard! You hogged all of it!" Syo yelled while lifting his fist, probably ready to punch the playboy.  
Hijirikawa turned and gave Ren the "not amused" look.  
"Calm down ochibi-chan, I honestly have no idea what your talking about."  
"oh yeah, then what's this!" pointing at the empty jar of _Samurai Spice_ next to the couch.  
"Did you want some, kurusu-san?"Hijirikawa asked.  
"Wan't some? I told Ren that I was gonna use atleast half of it for dinner today. It's my turn to cook!"

Ren looked at the sauce-less jar and smirked to himself. When it comes to spicy food, he can't help it. The playboy gets up from the couch and brushes his bangs out of the way.  
"Alright ochibi, quit your whining. I'll go buy your chili sauce."He said as he put on his black leather jacket.  
After He got all set, the playboy opened the door to leave but before he actually stepped out he couldn't help but tease Syo, "and ochibi, in the meantime don't forget to do your stretches. You don't wan't to be a chibi forever, do you?"

Syo was fired up, " _temei_!"he yelled and was about to chase Ren but when he opened the door, it wasn't the one he was looking for. Instead, it was the blond giant.  
"Syo-kun!" He called with the happiest voice ever and glomped the poor boy.  
"Natsuki, get off me!" Syo struggled. Hijirikawa didn't even bother, he simply changed the TV channel and continued to watch _Samurai Jack_.

* * *

Ren was actually in a good mood. He was bored of watching TV all day and now he got the chance to go out and do something. While walking down the streets, he hummed a new song he wrote for his latest assignment.  
 _Hey lady...kikoeru kai?_ He began to sing.

Right as he finished that line of the song, a lady did hear him and she began to call for him too. "Help! Someone help me!"  
The muffled female voice was heard from a dark and shady corner hidden between two stores that was right up the street Ren was walking on.

"A little lamb is getting attacked," Ren thought out-loud. "Thugs," he smirked, thinking about how much of a pathetic lowlifes they must be for attacking an innocent maiden.

The voices in the shadows were getting louder.  
"Why don't we tear off her shirt?"  
"Nah man, we should get her skirt"  
"Or why don't you bastards scram?" The flaming orange playboy threatened.

The thugs turned around to find the rich playboy smirking at them, taking confident steps towards them.  
"tch, rich kids," A thug scowled.  
"Butt out man! You don't wanna get hurt!" Another one joined.  
"Yeah you-" The third man began but before he could continue the playboy just passed by, ignoring any threat they threw at him.

The young girl was quite small in size. She was petite and wore a frilly pink dress with a matching bow on her long and blonde hair. She looked at Ren with fear and a bit of shock. He walked right up to her;the flirting machine begins to crank.

"My my little lamb, we seem to be a bit of trouble," he said while lifting her chin. She didn't really seem to enjoy the playboy's fun but Ren continued anyways.  
"oi, thats our prey! We got her first, go find-" But the thug was shut up by Ren kicking his face. It was done carelessly, simply with both his hands in his pocket and a kick with his right leg.  
"don't disturb me when I'm talking to the little lamb." He said with a change in his usual composed voice.  
The other two thugs looked at their fellow member lying on the ground first and then looked at Ren. His aura around him was now a flaming orange, the color that was going to burn you alive.

"erm, ehehehe...You can have her!" The second thug squeaked in fear and grabbed the third thug, sprinting away.

Ren smirked and brushed his bangs out of his way. He turned and expected to find the cute girl, probably thanking him with her cute little voice. Instead he turned to find her sneaking away.  
"little lamb, that's not nice. You didn't even thank the man who saved your life." He stopped her, by slapping his hand on the wall (KABUDAN! X3) and giving her intense eye contact.  
She turned away, "hmph, I have nothing to do with you," she swatted his hand out of her way and began to walk to the park.  
"hm hard to get, eh?" He smirked, following her anyways. Hard-to-get girls seem to attract Ren the most.  
After reaching the park, the girl spoke up. She was of course annoyed, "quit following me!"  
"Eh, but I didn't get my thank you gift," Ren teased.  
"no"  
"please"  
"Nu-uh"  
"aw, why not cutie"  
"Cause I don't wanna!" She finally turned to yell at Ren but he caught her then, he lifted her chin and kissed her cheek lightly.  
"I'll leave with that," He smirked, walking with lighter feet now.

* * *

Ren was pretty proud of his achievements today, saving a girl, buying the chili sauce and stealing a kiss. He hopped into the living room to randomly ruffle Hijirikawa's hair and continue hopping to Syo and Natsuki's room. Hijirikawa, with his ruffled hair, just sipped his tea and continued to read his novel.  
The playboy smirked and couldn't wait to tease Syo. He got closer to the door.  
"Syo kun, you looked so adorable in that pink lolita outfit." Natsuki's voice was heard behind the bedroom door.  
"I ain't ever doing that again! You were only lucky that you somehow got it on me this time." Said the pissed shorty.

~~~~~The door was then opened~~~~

Ren's face was slowly starting to turn purple. What he saw before his eyes was a petite young man taking off a fluffy pink dress. You can notice his Hyuga-sensei's special brand boxers and the straight blond wig, which now tilting and looking messy.  
Natsuki kept his smiling face and looked at Syo like a puppy but Syo's reaction was more liked an electrocuted fish.

The purple Ren was now burning orange.  
"Ochibi-chi, today's dinner is on me." He smirked grasping the chili sauce.  
Natsuki's smiling face was now decorated with sweat drops, knowing what was going to happen to Syo.

Masato took another sip of his green tea and flipped to the next page of the novel.

 _Itadakimasu - STARISH_


	3. Uta no Drunk Sama

**Uta no Drunk Sama**

The atmosphere felt quite heavier than usual, and it wasn't just the thick grey clouds shadowing the city. More because of it being the last working day of the week, Friday, and now everyone just want to go home and relax. As for the Utapri boys, they finally get a break from the massive load of idol work. It was very tiring for them to prepare for Shining's Super Disco Party, and organize and practice a team-coordinated dance to a song that matches the party theme.

"Praise the muses for this precious respite," Cecil mumbled with exhaustion as he laid himself down on the couch.  
"Me too!" Otoya sang as he flopped himself on another couch.  
"Me thr-" Syo was going to begin but was stopped by the golden giant plopping his body on Syo, squishing the shorty to the ground.  
"Nafthuki ya bjerk!" Syo attempted to rebuke but was crushed by the giant's heavy body.  
"Sorry Syo-chan, please cope with this for a few minutes," Natsuki yawned, his heavy eyelids closed and he hugged Syo like he would hug a teddy bear.

The maturest of the boys, Masato, decided to make some tea for everyone. "First the teapot, then we must add water and then add the tea powder."  
"Um Hijirikawa, I don't think that's tea," Ren said, a bit scared at the potion Masato just created.  
The blue one turned to Ren and gave a deadly glare.  
"Masato...Are you...cranky?" Ren thought to himself, knowing what was going to come at him.  
"Jinguuji!" Masato blasted, shoving his creation to Ren's face. What seemed to be the teapot was actually a spaghetti-drainer-bowl and what he meant by tea powder was nothing but chili powder. "Are you questioning my tea-making skills?!" Masato said with determination.  
At that point, Ren couldn't do anything to stop his fired up childhood friend. All he could do is watch as Masato pours the witch's potion into delicate Japanese tea cups. Then the blue one waits for his prey. The gentle and exhausted purple being roamed in the kitchen, searching for something that could satisfy his thirst.  
"Ichinose *Japanese drum sound* You seem to be thirsty. I insist that you have my tea. You will be rejuvenated."  
Tokiya usually enjoys Masato's tea, so he couldn't refuse, "Well, if you insist." He then took the cup and took a bigger sip than usual.  
Ren: ＜(。_。)＞ it was nice knowing you, Icchi~~~  
Ichinose Tokiya's face slowly began to turn red. His nose dripped the brightest crimson blood Ren had ever seen. Masato was too prideful about his tea to notice poor Tokiya's pain.  
"How is it?"  
"It's wonderful," Tokiya forced a smile and swallowed the rest of the tea in one gulp, set the teacup down, and marched to the living room where Otoya and Cecil napped on the couches. With no other choice, Tokiya laid down on the carpet, rubbing his stomach. Ren, who pitied the purple idol, took a cotton and rolled it up so it could fit in Ichinose's bleeding nostril. There Tokiya laid, rubbing his stomach with a bloody cotton roll up his nose.

It was indeed an exhausting Friday.

 _knock Knock KNOCK  
_

" _Ano minna_ , could you open the door please?" A familiar sweet voice asked. After waiting a few minutes, all the boys told her to enter the room. Masato opened the door for her with his usual look on his face. The rest of the boys were sitting together, sharing the couches. All of them had a fresh appearance and smiled at Haruka as she entered the room. She held a small envelope.

She patted her skirt, smiled back at everyone, and cleared her throat, "All of you worked hard this morning."  
The boys looked at each other.  
"And for that, Shining decided to send you to a luxurious and relaxing spa this evening!" She giggled.  
Otoya exchanged looks with Cecil and Syo. "Alright Haruka! We scored a good one!"  
"It will help soothe our souls," Masato added.  
"Indeed, I think I need that," Tokiya said with a sweat drop and an awkward smile.  
"Then don't wait, go ahead," Haruka smiled and passed out tickets that had a bar code on it. Probably meant to scan and let them in for free.

* * *

" _Fuwaaaa_ , hot springs are just the best!" Syo exclaimed as he plopped him self down next to the wooden table.  
"They had piyo-chan squeekies in there too!" Natsuki jumped with joy.  
"Agreed, I never had a bath as pleasant as this before." Cecil purred and sat at the table.  
"That was your first time at the hot springs, am I right Aijima?" Hijirikawa asked, sitting down across from Cecil.  
"mnn, yes." He purred again, still feeling the warmth of the bath from before.  
"What ever happened to your fear of water Cesshi?" Ren teased.  
"Hot springs have became an exception." Cecil smiled and rested his head on the table.  
"such a child." Tokiya sighed and joined the group.  
Ren noticed that one of the members was missing, "hmm, speaking of children. Where'd Ikki go?"

 _ano kousaten de...*hic*... minna ga moshi SUKIPPU wo shite... *hic*_

The voice sounded familiar but it sounded a bit nasally. The boys gulped at turned their heads towards the bamboo-made slider door.

 _PON PON DASHITE *hic*_ \- The boys began to get goosebumps all over there bodies. There stood the tomato faced red-head, holding a bag full of drinks and snacks.

"Ikk-" Ren tried to call.  
"SHUT IT PLAYBOY! YOU'RE TOO CLOSE TO HIM!"  
"To who?"  
"Tch, ya blind?"  
"MY beloved Toki-poo!" Otoya blushed and sat next to Tokiya, grabbing his arm and cuddling with him.  
Tokiya was frozen, his mind went blank and he sat there.  
The boys: ((╬ಠิ﹏ಠิ))  
"Ehh? Otoya, you brought us some nice snacks. These drinks look interesting, they're rainbow colored." Cecil jumped with curiosity.  
"Let's drink it together!" Natsuki, Otoya and Cecil exclaimed. Each boy grabbed a bottle and chugged it down.  
"Natsuki! Don't drink that!" Syo scolded but it was too late. The three children had lost control of their minds.

Suddenly, the green idol jumped on the table. His way of jumping was similar to a common house-pet animal. Ah, yes. It is clearer now.  
"Nyan! Feed me nyan!" Cecil meowed, wriggling around like a kitty. Masato appeared disturbed by the actions of the younger idol.  
Cecil turned around from his back and sat in a pouncing position. His eyes were on his prey, Masato. Then he attacked! "Hug me nya!"  
The blue idol sat still and was waiting for the giant cat to attack him.  
In that flash, the orange playboy jumped in front of Masato, opening his arms in a "come at me bro" way. Cecil ended up pouncing on Ren but by that awkward positioning and the force of the collision, the two boys ended up sharing a kiss.  
Masato: (;｀O´)o - well f***

 _click_

" Senpai why do you always do this to me?" Ren turned around to look at Masato, having the most feminine look the boys had ever seen. He had tears in his eyes like a young girl would. "Why won't you kiss me? I've kissed plenty of people but why Hijirikawa?" He sobbed. Cecil purred and slept on Ren's lap, comforting him.  
Masato had a blank expression. What the heck just happened to the cool and smexy Ren? Then it hit him.  
"The kiss." Masato mumbled. The kiss made some of the drink enter Ren's mouth, thus resulting in crybaby-anime-girl Ren.  
He crawled closer to blue member, who was now very stiff. Ren hugged Masato from behind, "Hijirikawa," he whispered. Masato's back was burning hot and slowly his face began to burn as well. Ren couldn't help but nibble the blue idol's ear.  
"JINGUUJI! Stop thi-thi-this harassment!" The blushing Hijirikawa scolded, pushing away the orange playboy. He crawled back, keeping a good distance from Ren. Ren crawled ahead to get closer to Masato; the crawling and chasing game began.  
Jinguuji! Stay away from me!"

"Natsuki! uwaaaa!" Syo screamed in fear.  
"Don't worry, it will hurt for only a little."  
"No please! Frickkkk!"  
"But I wanna put it in you!"  
"Natsuki, but we can't. Not here." Syo blushed.  
"But I really wanna put in the pocky stick! I wanna play the pocky game." Natsuki whined, with three pocky sticks sticking out of his mouth. He kept getting closer to Syo's mouth, and Syo kept turning redder and redder.  
Syo was done,"Ya-YAMETTE!"

Tokiya:へ(´д｀へ) - What the fudge is even going on  
Tokiya felt the red-head nuzzling his spiky hair onto his chest.  
"Toki-ya, I always, I've always...Aishiteru!" Otoya confessed.  
 _Spppllllurrrggggghhh_ \- Tokiya's nose bursted the most beautiful and sparkling blood the boys had ever seen. It was like a fountain, dripping shimmering red blood. Yes, he may be bleeding but he now feeling heaven...Just heaven.  
"Tokiya!" Otoya called.

* * *

"I wonder how the boys are doing?" Haruka smiled while sitting in the hot springs.  
"ha, probably having a blast!"Tomochika giggled, splashing water on Haruka.

 _Kanpai - STARISH_


	4. The Lucky Black Cat (Part 1)

**The Lucky Black Cat (Part 1)**

"Japan...A country known for it's aesthetic tradition, having plenty of seafood and definitely known for their adorable bonsai trees." Cecil smiled, looking at the little blue bird he just caught. The tiny one would have broke its leg if Cecil's head wasn't there to trampoline itself, landing right into the prince's hands. He finally reached the branch with the birds nest set on it. It was a really big tree but the Agnopolis prince somehow managed to climb all the way up.  
"Be careful next time," He cautioned the bird as he set it in the nest. It chirped a light tune as a thank you. Cecil was about to smile back but he had lost his balance, he began to see the sun, and the leafy, bushy parts of the trees as he fell. "Ah."

 _Known for it's incredible connection with the muses...Is what my mother had told me before_

"Forgive me my son, but this is only for your good." A voice called to the falling prince, releasing a green light that stopped time.  
"Who-" Cecil wanted to question but he noticed that his body was shrinking. He was growing a tail, and whiskers from his face. The hair on his head now covered his whole body. "GrrNNYAAH!" He yelled.  
 _Nya_ \- was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

"Cecil Aijima, you are now cursed, cursed!" The echoes roared.  
The black furred animal beamed it's green eyes at the sky. _Meow_ he said, concerned about what going to happen to him now.

* * *

"Great, Just great." Cecil thought to himself as he wondered down the Japanese market area. He finally got to visit his mother's country and now he is cursed to be a cat. Cecil licked his paws and wiped the back of his ears, he was very frustrated at the fact that he is already used to his little body.  
"I had an objective before coming here, just what was it?" He thought pacing side to side, scratching his little ears to remember. "Saotome Academy! That's right, I came here to find my mother's school." "But how am I going to enroll if I'm a cat? ARGH!" He rolled on his back and wriggled around all frustrated. Through his little emerald eyes, he had spotted a yellow butterfly fluttering by. His cat senses couldn't stop tingling, "No don't do it." He kept telling himself but the control was lost. _Nya_ \- He pounced so high to reach the little insect. It dodged like a little ninja, and flew above a tent. Cecil didn't like missing, so he growled and hopped up towards the tent. the butterfly glided down and flew towards the roads. This time Cecil could not lose, so he wiggled his little furry heinie and pounced once more.  
"I got you now!" He meowed with excitement. His paws were getting closer to the little yellow insect but his body suddenly paralyzed to the loud sound of a truck's horn. it appeared massive to the little cat, like a dinosaur. " _Shimatta,_ " Cecil cursed; his life is gonna be gone in a flash. He closed his eyes and waited to be slammed by the truck.

 _You need to keep living_

The words whispered into Cecil's little ears. He opened his eyes, to find locks of golden hair surrounding him. He was in the arms of a young girl and he looked up to see her face, there was no other explanation; she was simply beautiful. The princess that just saved his life, she was sweating and panting but even so she looked lovely.  
"Thank God, thank God that you are safe." She smiled and sparkled her blue eyes at the little cat.  
Cecil wanted to thank her but of course all he could say was "Nya."

* * *

The golden haired angel carried Cecil to a gigantic school building, it had a gate, a park, almost everything. Cecil sniffed the air and mewed at the girl.  
"Hehe you must be confused eh? Heh, this is my school, Saotome Academy. The school for famous musicians and idols." She giggled.  
Cecil's eyes widened with happiness, "I did it mom, I found Saotome Academy." He let out a cute _nya_ to signal the girl how grateful he was.  
"You seem excited," She giggled and scratched Cecil's black and furry belly. Of course he was, fate just led him to his destination.

The black cat hopped out of the girl's arms, it scampered around. The grass was such a nice green color and the school building looked like a mansion. Cecil couldn't help it, he just had to see everything.  
"Wait for me." She called, chasing Cecil all over the place. When she finally caught up to him, he was found sitting right in front of a large tree with juicy red apples.  
"Whoa! I gotta eat one of those." The energetic cat drooled. He turned around and found the golden locked princess calmly walking up to him. He ran up to the tree and clawed at it gently to signal that he wanted an apple.  
It didn't seem like she got the signal so she picked him up and walked away, "I hate that tree," she hissed.  
"You hate that tree?" Cecil questioned but it came out as a _mew_ of curiosity.

After a long and silent walk, the princess and the feline had entered the royal dorm room. It was decorated with posters of many violinists and pictures of royalty, probably her family. The one thing that stuck out the most was the picture with a girl that looked just like Cecil's savior. She held a doll, that looked just like herself. She was a spitting image of her but something was just off, was it her eyes? no, was it her smile? No...It was the quality that stood out the most, Cecil thought for some time and looked at the girl who was now standing out on the balcony. She smiled and looked at the little black cat with her bright blue eyes. The orange sunlight reflected on her golden hair and it shimmered in the light.  
"That's what it was, her hair is much more beautiful to see directly than in the picture." Cecil purred. His heart was starting to beat faster, what was this feeling?

"The girl in that picture is not me, isn't that silly?" She smiled again but this time that smile wasn't with happiness, it sealed some pain with it. Cecil knew what was coming, she was going to start the waterworks.  
"In that picture...that girl...she," She wanted to say more but it was too painful for her to continue. The stars appeared in the sky and her tears were shining, at that point Cecil couldn't hold back anymore.  
"Don't cry my sweet princess!" He pounced high and his little mouth pecked the crying girl's lips.  
The stars had provided light, the green lights returned again.  
"I have granted you permission this once," The voice from above echoed.

With the wish granted, Cecil's cat body was transformed into human again. His cloths were different from his usual jeans and T-shirts, it was green and resembled his Agnopolis traditional baggy pants and open shirt style.  
The golden haired princess looked at him in awe.  
"My sweet princess, you have shown me your tears and for that I, Cecil Aijima have appeared." He told her sweetly.  
"Cecil? I-" But before she could say more, he grabbed her body closer to his. He embraced her.  
"Whatever problems you may have, you could always tell me because I lo-am like a guardian, your guardian." He corrected.  
She smiled and let her tears roll out of her eyes. "Thank you."

The green lights were like ribbons tying them together, it was like they were supposed to meet.  
"I have found the one I must protect." Cecil whispered as he petted the girl's head and played with her hair.

 _Fated to meet you - STARISH_


	5. Screw Teddy Bears Forget Chuck-E-Cheese!

_Author's note:- This chapter is about the Utapri boys getting introduced to this thriller/horror game called Five Nights at Freddy's. If you don't know what that is, you can google it or youtube it. If you know you-tuber's such as pewdiepie or Markiplier, they played this game too. I thank all of my lovely readers for following these crazy collections XD. Thanks for fav/following too :3_

* * *

 **Screw Teddy Bears! Forget Chuck-E-Cheese!**

It is twelve AM right now, the STARISH boys and Quartet Night members were lazing in the living room. All of them were in their pajamas and were finishing up another episode of _Ghost Hunt_ before going to bed. Tokiya rested his arm on the sofa's armrest and laid his head on top of it. Otoya was clutching Tokiya's other arm and was squeezing it every time a ghost popped on the screen. Syo's screams only made the red-head squeeze poor Tokiya tighter. Natsuki attempted to comfort Syo by hugging him but the little guy ended up getting buried in the blond's huge arms. Reiji tried to comfort Otoya by scratching his head a little. Camus sipped his hot ginger tea while watching, the ghosts didn't amuse him one bit. Ai and Ranmaru's reaction was no different. Masato joined Camus and drank his green tea. Ren played with his hair and watched the show, he stole one of Cecil's spicy crackers but the prince wasn't bothered: he had 10 different varieties of snacks.

The show finally ended with a nice jump-scare at the end that made Syo whimper. Ren snickered at the poor kid's whining.  
Ranmaru: That was stupid, What type of idiot thinks bathing in young people's blood can make him be immortal?  
Ai: My database has no information that could prove it possible.  
Camus: It's meant for imbeciles who don't have anything better to do before bed.  
Cecil: Um Camus, we're those imbeciles who don't have anything better to do before bed.  
Camus: Shut it kohai!  
Reiji: Ma ma, it's just a TV series. It's meant to entertain people.

Otoya: That was thrilling but it didn't scare me.  
Tokiya: =.= Really now?  
Masato: *completes tea* I was entertained by Kurusu-san's reactions.  
Syo: It's not funny! T^T  
Natsuki: No it isn't, it's cute!  
Ren: I agree with Shinomii.  
Syo: Shut it ya bastard!

An eerie scream sounded like a cry from a child but what popped up on the TV screen was something that looked like a teddy bear with sharp fangs. Everyone reacted to the jump-scare in different ways except Ai.  
"Five nights of Freddy's...Out online now...Are you ready to tremble?" The advertisement asks and fades away.  
Tokiya decides that it was time to stop watching TV so he turned it off.  
Otoya: _Ala,_ wasn't that the new game Haru-chan has been working with?  
Masato: Indeed, she was helping with creating the soundtracks.  
reiji: mmhm, She got interviewed about the game.  
Natsuki: She was so cute in her pink dress~~  
Ren: Apparently she likes guys who can handle horror games. (He sure is smirking)  
Syo: *His manly power begins to kick in*

Right then, the young men had their attention caught. From the wimpiest to the strongest. All of them had laptops in their rooms and all of them were sure that they were manly enough to play a stupid horror game. How hard could it be?

 _Goodnight - They said to each other...They of course knew that none of them were sleeping...Because the true test of courage begins now..._

 **Genki Team**

Suddenly the lights in the game go out and the office was almost pitch black. Otoya panics and start shifting left and right in the game.  
"seems like we're screwed Otoya." Tokiya said calmly and turned to grab his book.  
"Rei-chan! What happened? What do we do?!"  
Reiji looked around the game screen to find a clue or something, he found it.  
"It seems that we ran out of battery Otoyan. So no power." (^.^')  
"No power! Then that means." Otoya gulped, the happy merry-go-round jingle began to play.  
"Please don't do it." Reiji whined, hugging Otoya who was already shaking his pants off.  
"I can't...I don't want to see this demon's face." Otoya whined along with Reiji.  
Then there was a sudden pause, the jingle had stopped.  
Otoya and Reiji exchanged looks and turned their heads to the screen, still hugging each other.  
Tokiya was curious why the music stopped too so he turned his head to the screen as well.

 _The boys had made a terrible mistake_.

 **SCREEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH**  
"AHHHHHHHHH, FUQQQQQQQ!" Reiji and Otoya yelled at the top of their lungs, squeezing each other's souls out: They had fainted on the spot. Tokiya, who was now paralyzed, managed to tear his book in half. three men were down by the strike of Freddy Fazbear's screech.

 **Naive Team**

"So you're supposed to use the mouse to shift from side to side. Then click on the rectangle to access the cameras. We have a limited amount of power usage and we cannot die. Do you understand?" Ai asked his two underclassmen.  
"hwaah, the animatronics look so cute. There's a bear and a rabbit, a wolf and *gasps* PIYOOO-CHAN!" Natsuki had completely ignored Ai's instructions, as expected.  
"Do we really have to do this? I mean it's pretty late, we can play it in the morning." Syo whimpered.  
"We must! I already wasted 250 megabytes of space on this game just because you wanted to be a 'man' and play it for Nanami-san."  
"Oh...Yeah." Syo gulped and regretted his decision.  
"Don't worry Syo-chan, if piyo-chan is in the game then it wont be that bad." Natsuki hummed.  
"Natsuki you idiot, it's a demonic chick." Syo thought to himself but didn't bother saying it.  
Syo sat in the back while Ai and Natsuki sat closer to the screen. Ai checks the camera and notices that Chika the chick was missing from it's usual spots. Syo peered over Natsuki's shoulder, he wanted to man-up by at least watching the game. Natsuki kept humming the piyo-chan song while helping Ai check out the cameras. Ai clicked on the 'light' button on the right side, then the most hideous chick with broken teeth popped out on the window.  
"Gwa!" Syo yelped.  
"Such a pesky animal. It's too stupid." Ai commented and calmly closed the right door.  
"Ai-chan, why did you close the door? Piyo-chan just wanted to come play with us." Natsuki pouted. He grabbed the mouse and opened the door.  
"Shinomiya-san you're not supposed to-"  
 **SCREEEEEEEEAHHHHAAAA**  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Syo squealed like a fan-girl seeing her favorite character. He fell back and pushed Natsuki in the process, the blonds glasses fall off.  
"Now look what you done, now we have to start-" But Ai couldn't speak anymore, it seems that he overworked himself this morning.

 _Sleep-mode activated- Ai curls up and sleeps on his side._

"Shit! That was scary man." Syo scratched his head and looked up, only to find this monstrosity. Scarier than any horror game Syo had ever played, "SATSUKI!"  
"You fuckin piece of shit! You can't even play a fuckin game right?!" He scowled at Syo, piercing him with vicious eyes. He turns to the game and begins to play, his fingers were hammering the keyboard. He also managed to dent the mouse from throwing it every time he lost the game. Natsuki is going to get it big time, Ai isn't going to show any mercy.  
Syo: O.o - help

 **Bishies Team**

"This motherfuckin game!" Ranmaru grabbed his guitar and was ready to bash his PC.  
"Wait Ran-chan! Don't wreck your guitar and PC over a silly game." Ren tried to talk some sense into the pissed off rocker.  
"That friggin wolf found it funny to run down and jump-scare me!" Ren's sweat dropped; is he really 22 years old?  
"Screw it! I'm going to bash this PC! It has been tainted by the 4 demons." Ranmaru had lost it.  
"Ran-chan!" Ren grabbed Ranmaru from behind and tried his best to stop his senpai. He turned his head to find Hijirikawa on his own laptop, he seemed to be working hard on something. "Hijirikawa what are you doing? Help me!"

 _*click* beep beep beep *click* BEEP  
_  
"Just one more hour and I can pass the second night. If I can keep repeating this same pattern I can, I can win this!" Masato encouraged himself and continued to click with intensity.

 _There was silence in the game..The animatronics were not attacking...The bluenette's heart was beating fast..._

Masato checked each camera, to find the missing animatronic. Then he saw it, Bonnie was missing! Masato clicked on the right-side camera closest to the office, "I found you! You wont attack me now!" He slid the mouse so far that it pushed his green tea off the desk. In those few seconds, the blue one's eyes diverted to the falling cup and he reached out to catch it. He successfully caught the cup without spilling a drop but in those few seconds the rabbit demon had already jump-scared; he lost the game.  
Masato looked at the 'game over' screen as if he had just lost a thousand men in the war.  
"Glad it's over, now help keep Ran-chan still." Ren requested while trying to tie ropes around Ranmaru's hands. "oi Hijiri-"  
"I MUST COMMIT SENPUKU!" The blue-haired samurai blasted, he ran out of the room. Masato was probably going to run to the workout room to get his Kendo sword, god dammit.  
"Are you guys serious?" Ren was done, he left tied up Ranmaru on the ground and ran after his childhood friend.  
Ranmaru crawled around like a caterpillar and stood up, still tied with the ropes.  
"I will fucking kill both of you!" He scowled and hopped to the door, ended up smacking his face.

 **Royal Team**

The special thing about the members in this team was that they had never played a video game in their entire lives. Installing the game took about three hours so they do not have much patience. The game starts with the first night. Camus sets his coffee down and looks at the game-screen.  
"Camus I believe we press the word 'play'." Cecil helped his senpai.  
"Hmmph, what do you take me for? Underclassmen like you should just watch and learn from the most experienced one." He scoffed a bit and clicked 'play'.  
Cecil just shrugged his shoulders and looked into the game-screen. The game has begun.

 _ring ring ring ring...*distrted sounds*...ring ring ring...*kachink*_

"hello," The man from the game calls.  
Camus looked at Cecil and felt like he had to he what was necessary, "Hello."  
"hello...um hello"  
"yes hello sir"  
"Hello"  
"yes hello sir, I'm here."  
"hello"  
"YES SIR! I AM HERE!"  
Cecil was scooting his chair away from Camus because when the royal senpai is mad, he is MAD.

 _there was silence for a few seconds_

"hel-" But before the man in the game could finish, the dirty-blond senpai had taken his blue scepter and pierced the laptop screen. He was breathing hard and was really pissed that he wasted his time on a pathetic game for teenagers. Camus ruffled his hair and turned off the lights, without another word he plopped in bed and slept.  
Cecil, who was sitting on his chair in the dark with only light from the PC screen (or whatever's left of the screen) flashing on his face, was sobbing. The coffee was spilled and it seeped into the keyboard, now it was sparking. The scepter, still deep in the PC, was pointing its end at Cecil's forehead.  
"Tha-that was my laptop." He whined, staring at the sparks and rainbow lights.

 _It's me- STARISH_


	6. Nico Nico Nii No Prince Sama

**Heyya lovelies~~~**

 **How long has it been?**

 **I Think a year, sorry :(**

 **I will do my best to continue these collections of joy XD...I am also gonna include boyfriend scenarios between readers and the utapri boys**

 **With that being said lets get going with this random scenario of utapri boys and finding out that their girlfriend is cosplaying!**

 **Language and Lime warning for these scenarios!**

 **Otoya**

You got up a little early for a weekend today. You tip-

toed to your closet, and scrummaged through to find your (Madoka Magica girl cosplay). You giggle and started to put on

the outfit. You tiptoe to the bathroom to finish off the look with makeup and a wig. Finally, you check yourself out in the

living room mirror.

You: uwaaa *twirling* *random Japanese sound effects* "I feel super pretty."

"(First name)-chan!" You stiffen to the voice of someone who's usually music to your ears (not this time! T^T).

"(First name)-chan you wont believe what I did to-" The happy-go-lucky red-head stopped his chatter and

stood in the same spot for a good minute.

"He-hey Ikki." You stood blushing, you were caught. Otoya checked you from top to bottom and was still confirming

if you were the same girl he's going out with.

"Co-cosplay?! (First name)-chan I didn't know! You look so cute in (color of cosplay)." Making you blush harder.

"Re-really?"

He noticed your cheeks matching his head and panicked adorably, "Ah-ah of course! You look cute in anything (first name), it doesn't matter

if it's cosplay or not." He said with his usual bright smile and wrapped his arms around you, nuzzling himself onto your neck.

Your blush reduced a little and yo hugged your sweet boyfriend back, " I love you Ikki (for accepting me)."

 **Ren**

*When ren calls you, he gives a nickname like he calls Otoya "Ikki" or calls you little lamb or etc like that*

You got up a little early for a weekend today. You tip-

toed to your closet, and scrummaged through to find your (moe maid girl cosplay). You giggle and started to put on

the outfit. You tiptoe to the bathroom to finish off the look with makeup and a wig. Finally, you check yourself out in the

living room mirror.

You: uwaaa *twirling* *random Japanese sound effects* "I feel super pretty."

"Little lamb have you seen my-" Your sexy boyfriend walks in to find you in a irresistible maid outfit. His eyes

trace your body to locate certain temping places like your slight cleavage, short skirt and tall heels.

You knew where this was heading when a huge bulge begins to pop out from Ren's pants.

"Ooh~~ little lamb I didn't know you had a master and maid kink" He smirked

"I-I don't you perv!

Too late, the orange pervert already starts to place his hands all over you, grabbing you close to him and butterfly kissing

your neck.

"He-hey! Stop that!" You try to pry out of his arms.

"Mhmmm~~ the maid should keep quiet now, master is busy~~" He hummed and carried you bridal style to the bedroom.

"Uwa Ren! Ah-" And the fun continues for a long time and you were late to the anime convention ~~~

 **Masato**

You got up a little early for a weekend today. You tip-

toed to your closet, and scrummaged through to find your (moe cat girl cosplay). You giggle and started to put on

the outfit. You tiptoe to the bathroom to finish off the look with makeup and a wig. Finally, you check yourself out in the

living room mirror.

You: uwaaa *twirling* *random Japanese sound effects* "I feel super pretty."

"(First name)-san I need you to-" Your boyfriend walked into your room and froze for a few seconds.

"Why are you always so formal with me we're da-" Before you could finish your sentence Masato quickly bows.

"I apologize I walked into the wrong room." He stood up and turned to leave.

You dashed and grabbed him "No no no! This is the right room! It's me (first name)!"

He turned to look at you and had trouble processing the fact that you were wering some sort of cat lingirie.

"WA-WHAT IS THIS?! YOU CANNOT GO OUT LIKE THIS!" Masoto bursted with a red face but we all know he thought that you were sexy.

The slight nosebleed was there to prove it.

You smirked when you noticed the nosebleed, "Why not Masa-chan?" Grabbing his arm which rubbed your boobs against it.

The bluenette's nosebleed has doubled and now he just wants to escape.

"Are you jealous that other boys might see me?" You purr.

That hit the trigger, the bluenette's face got red out of now and he quickly took off his jacket and put i through your arms

and zipped that right up.

He turned to face the door with his flushed face, and then dashed out.

Th scent of the the jacket made you blush, "You dummy perv, now I can't take it off."

 **Natsuki**

You got up a little early for a weekend today. You tip-

toed to your closet, and scrummaged through to find your (moe lolita cosplay). You giggle and started to put on

the outfit. You tiptoe to the bathroom to finish off the look with makeup and a wig. Finally, you check yourself out in the

living room mirror.

You: uwaaa *twirling* *random Japanese sound effects* "I feel super pretty."

"I can't wait to show my friends," You giggled and got to the door, ready to get out.

Before you could even open the door it was pushed open by none other than your blonde boyfriend.

He happily hummed his piyo-chan tune (what an airhead lolz, jk I love him) and bumped into you. After hearing a "mph" from you,

he looked down to find (favorite colors) lolita girl.

You tried not to look up cause it you didn't expect Natsuki to see you like this, you didn't even know he was coming over today.

Natsuki's face lit up, looked like a puppy when it's about to get its treat.

"(First name)-chan! Is that you?," He picks you up and spins you around, "You look so CUTE!"

"Uwaaa Natsuki, I'm getting dizzyyyyyy."

He slows down to a stop and chuckles , "Sorry (first name) I couldn't help it." He says it so innocently and gives you a peck.

You blush but enjoy his little innocent kisses time to time, you could never get mad at your precious cinnamon roll.

 **Tokiya**

You got up a little early for a weekend today. You tip-

toed to your closet, and scrummaged through to find your (Mortal Kombat Kitana cosplay). You giggle and started to put on

the outfit. You tiptoe to the bathroom to finish off the look with makeup and a wig. Finally, you check yourself out in the

living room mirror.

You: uwaaa *twirling* *random Japanese sound effects* "I feel super pretty."

"Oh Toki~~" You giggled and called your hardworking boyfriend.

"If it's something ridiculous don't bother coming into my room." He coldly responds to your call, the purple-head knew very

well that you probably had nothing good planned.

"But Toki~~~" You pout.

Tokiya sighs, he doesn't like giving you a cold shoulder all the time and always falls weak for your pouts, you knew that very well. (sneaky you)

"Fine but make it quick (first name)-san,"

"Yay"

You SLAM THAT BEDROOM DOOR OPEN AND MODELED THAT BODY.

"How do I look Toki~~~" You winked.

He turns around from his rolly-chair and checks you out. Your stomach was revealed, chest cleavage was shown,

just too much skin.

The purple-headed idol walks up to you and you light up.

"He's finally going to notice me today," You thought.

He put his hands on your shoulders and brought his face to your ear, you got super excited.

"Go change (first name) or say goodbye to your (favorite food)."

You whimpered and ran out of the room.

"TOKI YOU MEANIE"

Sigh~~~

"I can't let anyone see your body but me you idiot." He say under his breath and got back to work.

 **Cecil**

You got up a little early for a weekend today. You tip-

toed to your closet, and scrummaged through to find your (princess cosplay). You giggle and started to put on

the outfit. You tiptoe to the bathroom to finish off the look with makeup and a wig. Finally, you check yourself out in the

living room mirror.

You: uwaaa *twirling* *random Japanese sound effects* "I feel super pretty."

You peeked over at the living room and found your boyfriend, Cecil eating chips and watching some cartoon on TV.

*cough* *cough*

"As the princess from (kingdom) I have chosen you to be my loyal knight and royal prince, do you accept?" You finish blushing

a little.

The tan young man turned to you and smiled.

"You do not know how honored I am to be selected by this beautiful princess when there are a billion of men on this earth."

He suddenly carries you bridal style, "Ah Cecil-kun!"You figit a little.

He lays you down on bed and puts his finger on your lips, "Now now (first name) - san, you have chosen me and it is my job to make sure you weren't lying."

He dived on you and kissed passionately.

*doki doki*

 **Syo**

You got up a little early for a weekend today. You tip-

toed to your closet, and scrummaged through to find your (genderbend cosplay). You giggle and started to put on

the outfit. You tiptoe to the bathroom to finish off the look with makeup and a wig. Finally, you check yourself out in the

living room mirror.

You: uwaaa *twirling* *random Japanese sound effects* "I feel super pretty. Oops I mean super hot!."

"Go go, gosh why did you miss, fuck!" You heard your boyfriend yelling at the TV, probably an intense soccer match again.

You rolled your eyes because watching sports was never your thing...But messing with your boyfriend has always been, you smirk to that thought.

"Ah that fair skin."

Syo turned his head to the seducing voice.

"Ah that soft hair that dances in the light." You walked up to the confused boy.

"(first name)? No! Wait Wtf are you wearing, you look like a guy?!"

"Ah that sweet voice." You plopped yourself behind him and wraps your legs around his torso.

"What are you doing?! I'm watching the game you idiot!"

You targeted his slender neck and bit down.

"Agh! (first name)!"

You bit down harder and started to suck.

"(first name) no! I - Aaaahh~~~"

Just then the enemy team had scored a point and the blondie moaned so load that he missed it.

When he got composed again, "(first name) WHY?!" He got up pissed and stomped to his room.

"Teehee I wanted to be the dominant one this time." you giggled and ran after him.

"Syo-chan im sowwwyyyy give me a hug."

"NO SHADDUP, IM NOT TALKING TO YOU"

"Syoooooooooo-chann" You pouted.


	7. You Can Kiss Me Today or Tomorrow

**You Can Kiss Me Today or Tomorrow But I'll Never Forget Our First Time**

I'm petty sure the title gives it away to what this scenario is going to be about :3

 **Otoya**

 _Beep beep beep_

 _ding ping ding ding_

"mmmnnnn," You groaned to the sound of your cellphone continuously buzzing texts and pings.

"Who could be up now it's-" you check the time on the phone screen and widened your eyes. The

messages were all from none other than your boyfriend. Though that wasn't the issue,

you were supposed to meet your precious cinnamon roll at 12:30.

IT'S 12:45!

"(first name) where are you *pouty emoji*"

"I'M SO SORRY IKKI, IM COMING!"

While you rushed to get ready, your boyfriend was prepared with something that will help him

kill some time.

"Good thing I brought this with me, (first name)-chan always over-sleeps." He chuckles.

After a good 15 minutes the flustered you jogged towards the red-head.

You already changed really fast, then rushed to the train station and then ran to the park and now your

almost out of stamina.

"(first name)-chan!" The red-head waved and gave his usual _genki_ smile. You puffed and tried to wave back but just

then, your clumsy self managed to trip over a rock and collapse.

"Ahh (first name)-chan!" He ran up to you and found you just sitting there. You looked down and tears began to roll

from your eyes.

Otoya's eyes widen, "Eh-ehhhh? (first name)-chan! Did you get hurt really bad? Does it hurt?" He continues but you

just couldn't look at him, how could he be so kind to you when all you do is stay up late only to oversleep and then

ruin every date.

"It's not fair Ikki"

The red-head looks into your teary eyes, confused, "Whats not fair (first name)?"

You gulp, "Your always so patient with me but I always, always do this on our dates." you sniffled a couple of times.

Ikki blinked a few times and after a good second pause he bursted out laughing.

"Wha-why are you laughing? I'm trying to be serious here!" You pouted.

He smiles and wraps his arms around you, using one arm to tuck your head onto his chest.

"(first name)-chan after your third date I knew you were a little clumsy girl."

"huh?"You leaned back a little and Otoya cupped your cheeks.

"But It never bothered me because I know you always keep the promise in your heart and run with all your might to see me.

In other words, " He rests his forehead on yours and looks into your eyes, "I know (first name) is a good-hearted person and because of that

I love her."

"Re-really?"

"yup really." He smiled and leaned in.

With those sweet words said, the two hearts were connected. The precious red-headed shared a his love through his soft lips

melting with yours.

 **Ren**

*Okay honestly I feel like Ren wouldn't even wait, he would kiss you immediately and probably have so much trouble holding

himself back. This boy is a kissing monster XD!*

The orange-head licked his lips and dived at you but his smooch was smacked away by your math

textbook.

"Wa-wait! I just asked asked you out five minutes ago. Wha-why are we already kissing?" You stuttered and began to blush.

"We're going out aren't we?" He smirked.

"Ye-yeah but it's too soon to kiss, we have to first go on a date, eat ice-cream or something and then- "

Ren got annoyed of your chattering so he took the opportunity to steal your kiss. He doesn't hold back

with his tongue techniques either.

You were being invaded by the playboy.

He pops out from the kiss and you fainted

"Tha-that was ma-my firs kiss." you fall back with spinny eyes.

Ren grabs you before you could fall, "Maybe I should have held back for my poor kitten, it was her first after all." he purred.

I had trouble holding back after all this time ~~~

 **Masato**

"But Masa-channnn~~~" You pouted at the annoyed bluenette, we've been dating for a month now!"

He looks away with red cheeks and sighs

"Must you make everything such a large matter (first name)?"

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"Well it's only cause you don't show any affection at all, you meanie!" You stomped out of the store.

Masato reached his hand out and tried to stop you but he hesitated, gave out another sigh.

"I just don't know how to, (first name)."

"Nice job man, pissing off your girlfriend on a date." A young cashier commented, he pretty much saw the whole scene.

Masato was not in the mood, "Mind our own business." he glared.

The cashier was frightened and turned to get back to work while Masato went after you.

You on the other hand kept walking around, annoyed and pissed, and kept mumbling things about your boyfriend.

You had no idea where you were but it looked more like a dark alleyway. You didn't realize when you bumped into someone.

"OI WATCH WHERE YOURE GOING!"

"Ah I'm so sorry."

"SORRY WONT CUT IT PRINCESS!" He grabbed your hand and tried to drag you.

"Let go of me! You panicked and were about to tear up.

"(FIRST NAME)!" Your knight called and dashed over to punch the man on the face.

That quick second Masato called his bodyguards "Ricardo, Joe, I have some trash for you to pick up!"

Your eyes widened but you looked away, almost about to cry.

"I-I'm s-"

"I'm sorry!" Masato interrupted. He tucked your head to his chest and hugged you so tight.

"I am not exactly the best when it comes to PDA and typical couple affections."

He put his hands on your shoulders and looked into your eyes.

"If anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I would do."

"Masa-ch" His heart couldn't stop beating, the bluenette was so worried about you.

Not realizing or caring that he's not at home at the moment, he kissed you, a kiss telling you that he cares for you deeply.

 **Natsuki**

"(first name)-chan do you want some more ice-cream," the tall blonde asked while scarfing down half it.

You giggled, "I think I'll have a bite."

"Okay say ahhh~~~"

"Ahhh~~~" The blonde gave you a spoon of what seems to be crushed kit-kat on top of vanilla ice cream.

"Mmmm Natsuki this tastes so good." You smiled and put a hand on your cheek.

"I'm glad you liked it (first name)-chan, you look so cute enjoying it." He smiles holding out another spoon for you.

"Ahhhh~~~"

He missed a little and it got on your cheek, "Ah Natsuki"

"Aw sorry (first name)-chan."

You licked it off your cheek, Natsuki blushed a little.

"Ahhhhh~~~~" You opened your mouth for another bite.

This time Natsuki purposefully shook his hand a lot and got lots of ice cream on your lips.

"Natsuki! You did it again!" You scolded.

"(first name)-chan, don't lick it off!"

"Huh?"

He stood up and leaned towards you, the blonde's soft lips brushed against yours and it made your face flush.

"Na- Nastuki!"

He licked the ice-cream off your top lip and moved to the bottom. Even though he finished licking the ice-cream he kept licking

that lip like he was asking an entrance. You gave up and let him have his way.

(first name)-chan's lips are too sweet, I need to have them~~~

 **Tokiya**

"Once again STARISH has won an award for their best selling album "STARISH Forever!"

"Mister Ichinose, how do you feel about this?"

"Our team has worked very hard on this album but we had plenty of fun as well." He smiles and gives a wink, which makes all the fan-girls squeal and cheer.

The live broadcast was about over and you turned off the TV after squealing a lot too.

"Uwaaa my boyfriend's too hot!" You stretched on your couch and got up.

"I'm so happy he's coming over today. Its been a week and I've never got to spend any lovey dovey quality time with him before,

so this is exciting." You got up to grab your cellphone, skipping over with joy.

"Toki I can't wait to see you." You smiled when you got a text from your boyfriend but that quickly turned to a frown when you read the

message.

"(first name) I'm sorry, it seems that something came up and I'll be busy today after all. We're going to have to meet next week."

You were enraged and replied to his message, " Well I didn't want you to come anyways you meanie XP."

You plopped back onto the couch, face buried in the pillow.

"I just wanted to spend more time with you." You pouted.

*an hour of watching TV*

 _DING DING_

The doorbell rang and you were so not in the mood for anyone to just invite themselves over today.

Opened the door, very pissed, "Who is it?!"

"Well isn't that rude, I came all this way for you." Tokiya smiled, he had on a large coat with a scarf and carried plastic bags with take-out food.

"Toki? I thought you were busy!"

"I lied so I could surprise you (first name), why would I not come over to see you?"

"Toki? That's sneaky! You meanie!"

He grabbed your hand and reeled you in for a hug before you could stomp away.

Your face was buried in his coat, "Did you miss me this week (first name)?"

You nodded.

He took your fingers and brushed them against his lips, smiling at you.

Then he intertwines his fingers with yours and leans in to brush his lips with yours next.

Noses touching, lips melting, oh you wished for this since your first date.

"Me too (first name)"

 **Syo**

"Okay! suit-check! tie-check! Flowers-Argh FUCK! I forgot the most important thing on a date!" The pumped up shorty dashed to the

Garden store to pick out the best red roses in stock.

The pinkette smelt them and smiled, "(first name) will like these! I know it!"

He dashed on his way to the restaurant and kept checking is watch every 5 minutes.

You on the other hand came 10 minutes early, feeling jittery, it was your first date too and you wanted to make it

as perfect as possible.

You told the waiter about your reservation and was lead to the table.

"Syo-chan, when are you getting here?" You said to yourself, right after you say that, your boyfriend barges in the restaurant.

*pants* "Reservations for *pants* two." The waiter sweat dropped but looked took him to his table.

"Syo-chan!" You stood up and sauntered over for a hug.

His ears turned red when you wrapped your arms around him, to Syo it's like being embraced by a goddess.

"(first name), here I got you these." He handed you the roses.

"Uwa! Thank you Syo-chan, I love them! But this is so unusual, didn't think you would bring flowers." That wasn't the only thing off,

his hair was slicked back, he was wearing a suit and he got a watch to check the time. Was he trying to be a perfectionist? You giggled

to his efforts.

Syo paused for a second, his redness extended from his ears to his cheeks.

"(first name) I've ever seen you in a dress before, " he scratched the back of his head, "You look really cute."

You blushed harder, "Syo-chan, dummy," You gave him a light smack on his arm, "That's so not like you."

you giggled.

"We-well! I can be romantic too if I tried you know!" He crosses his arms and turns away, with that he noticed that the sun was setting.

"Syo-chan the sun's going into the ocean, it looks so pretty!" You awed, (color) hair floated and danced with the wind.

Rather than looking at what you called the pretty view, Syo could only care about the beautiful goddess beside him.

"No (first name), your the friggin pretty one." He closed his eyes and attempted to land a kiss.

You giggled and cupped his cheeks, dived right in for his lips.

The pinkette's eyes widened and the redness spread from lips to all over his face. He lightly pushes you off,

the shorty never expected you to initiate the kiss.

*cough* *cough* (first name)!

"Syo-chan! What happened? Did you not like it?"

"I-I was supposed to kiss you first you idiot!" (I'm not the submissive! T^T)

 **Cecil**

*Cecil, like Ren, also cannot hold himself back and probably smooched you immediately XD*

"Cecil! Wait this is too sudden I'm not as athletic as you I AHHH-"

The prince grabbed your arms and swooped you up onto a tree branch, just like an acrobat would.

You were on a large, sturdy branch but that didn't matter to you, YOU HATE TALL PLACES.

"Cecil! Get me down! I can't stand this, please!"

He grabs your waist towards him and placed a finger on your lips, "Shhh (first name)-san trust me, it's going to be really soon."

"Wha-what is!? You first got me up at 5 and now I don't see what yo-"

You turned your head when a hint of light was shown (it's 5 so it's pitch black)

The sun, it was the sun rising to warm up the earth and wish us a good morning.

You could see the animals hopping around with their families and some were couples, giving each other cute little nose boops.

"Cecil, this is beautiful."

"I wanted to share this view with my love some day."

He turns to you and looked deep into your (color) eyes.

"And today I finally got the chance to do that, my muse."

You closed your eyes and pursed your lips and the romantic prince leaned in and planted his magic with his own lips.


	8. When He Drops The Expensive Wine Bottle

**When Your Boyfriend Drops The Expensive Wine Bottle**

This was recommended by my bestie when I asked for any random scenario XD.

My friend, Lizzy, will be the cashiere/employee in this scenario.

 **Otoya**

"Uwaaaa (first name)-chan! What do I do?"

"I don't know but it was technically both of our faults!"

Otoya somehow slipped and the bottle went flying, you caught it but with your wonderful

butter fingers you managed to let it slip off your hands. Now the violet alcohol is spreading all over the floor,

seeping into the cracks.

"Otayan! We can't afford this! . "

You looked around to see if anyone noticed.

The coast seemed clear.

You grabbed the panicked red head's hand and dashed out of the store.

"(First name)-chan, we have to pay for that! I don't want to be arrested" he whined.

"Sorry Otoyan, be a bad boy just this once!"

 **Ren**

"...I messed up didn't I."

"Re-Ren-san! What do we do? Oh no! That was a rare collection."

"Quiet down kitten, no one caught us yet. We can slip our way through."

Just as he says that one of the female employees caught you two trying to get away.

"excuse me but you must pay for damaged items."

The orange-head had to think quickly, "Ah madam is that lipstick from Sephora?"

The girl maintained herself well, nice body, beautiful curly brown hair and a light tinted Sephora lipstick

to be the final touch.

"Oh ah yes," She began to get flustered once she realized how hot he was.

"He-hey! Don't flirt with her now!" You thought.

He went closer to her and touched her lips with his thumb, "The color suits you, you should wear it more often."

Your cheeks were red, not with lust this time, it was with jealousy.

"Ha-hai," She fainted, Ren grabbed her and set her down carefully.

"Come on little lamb, now is our chance." When he turned to you, you were pouting and stomping away.

"Whatever don't talk to me, you flirt monster, flirting in front of your girfriend!"

Ren smirked and walked after you, "Aww kitten don't be like that, you know I love you only."

"Hmph Flirt monster." You continued to stomp away and Ren continued to chase after you.

 **Masato**

"Ah"Was all you heard from your lovely boyfriend.

Right after you heard a _Crash._

"Uwaaa! Masa-chan that was a rare wine bottle! What are we gonna do?"

"We pay for it of course."

"Masa-chan! Are you crazy? It's about a million dollars."

"Oh that isn't too bad."

He walked over to the curly-haired-cutie-cashier and told them about the spill.

The bluenette took out his credit card, A FRIGGIN GOLD CREDIT CARD, and

payed for the whole thing.

O.O

"Let's go (last name)-san."

"Ha-hai O.O"

 **Tokiya**

"(FIRST NAME) I told you to be patient! Now look what you made me do!"

"But Toki! I didn't mean-"

"No excuses!"

"Sowy," You pout.

Tokiya was busy talking to his manager on the phone and you kept bugging him to buy you things.

When the purple-head got really into the conversation you passed him an expensive wine bottle to look at

and he assumed that it was garbage so naturally he tossed it in the trash.

Now all we see is purple liquid of goodness filling up the trash.

"Now what are we going to do?"

"What do you think?" He beamed at you.

"Walk away and pretend that nothing happened?"

"Walk away and pretend that nothing happened," He grabbed your hand and tried to look natural.

You hugged his arm and giggled.

"You still love me, don't you?" You say with a smirk.

Sigh~~~

 **Natsuki**

"Whoopsie"

"Natsuki!"

"Ahehehe, I dropped something (first name)-chan."

"Uwaaaa! Natsuki that was an antique!"

"Oh it is? Oopsie."

"Don't oopsie me, now we gotta pay for this."

"Okie"

The bouncy blonde got out a million dollar bill and handed it out to the cashier.

"We made a lil mess, you can keep the change if you want." :3

Your jaw dropped.

"Let's go (first name)-chan."

He wraps his fingers around yours and skipped. Of course you skipped with him.

Piyo piyo piyo~~~

 **Syo**

"Argh God Dammit!"

"Syo-chan it's okay, um well I'm not sure how we'll pay for it but we'll find a way."

"Pay for it? (first name) what are you on? This is the part when we run out of here!"

"Wait what?"

"I mean now!"

He grabs your hand and dashes out.

"Syo-chan I don't wanna get arrested!"

"Don't worry they wont get you! I wont let them!"

"Syo-chan you dummy, always doing things the hard way!"

"Gahhhhh"

 **Cecil**

"Oh (first name) It seems that I dropped something."

"Hmm let me s- AHHHHH."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Cecil! Why would you drop this of all things?"

"No worries I will fix this my dear princess."

"We can't fix this."

Oh muses I request just this once, for my beloved (first name) please give me the power to fix this item~~

Your eyes widened, there were golden sparks illuminating from the broken bottle.

Gradually the bottle began to take on its original form.

"Cecil, oh my goodness!"

Right when it was almost returned to its original form, the bottle shatters.

"Ah"

"Ahhhh! Cecil what happened!"

"The power of the muses was too much for the bottle. phoowie." =3=

You face-palmed and grabbed the back of your boyfriend's shirt and dragged him out of the store.

Somehow you guys got away with it. (maybe the muses helped XD)


End file.
